Panty Anarchy Vs. Guido Mista
Panty Anarchy Vs. Guido Mista is Episode 55 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a battle between Panty Anarchy from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and Guido Mista from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Description It's a battle between gun users who are more than just your usual marksman! Will the pistol wielding angel smite her opponent or can the Passione member finish the job in less than four shots? Interlude (Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- "Sky Should Be High - Boss Theme" Remix) 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Capri The crowd gasped at the man who had ust fired a shot from his revolver through the window of the building in front of him. Mista looked at the shocked bystanders. "It's gunfire. Get over it. It's not as loud as the ones you hear in the movies." "What's this of a gunfight i hear?" Mista saw a blonde woman walking over to the scene. "Look lady, you can't be hear. It's dangerous..." "Don't tell me want to do, asshole!" "Hey, hey! What did I do?" "This is all your fault! I had just scored a date with a hot guy! If you hadn't stirred up a racket with that pistol of yours, he wouldn't have fled from my sight, scared out of his wits!" "So this is what this is all about?" "Shut up! You are going to pay for losing my date!" The woman took off her panties and Mista watched as they transformed into a gun of her own. "What the? Is she a stand user?" Before he could think about what he had saw, he dived out of the way of a shot from Back Lace. "Lucky dodge!" Panty said, "But your luck ends now! IT'S TIME FOR A MOUTHFUL OF LEAD! FIGHT! Mista got up as quick as he could and fired his revolver six times at Panty, who effortlessly dodged all the bullets that came her way. "She can dodge gunfire?" Mista thought to himself. "Looks like I'm going to need help!" Before he could get that help, he was shot several times by Panty, before the angel rushed forward and kicked him in the gut. Mista was sent flying through the window of a restaurant and everyone inside gasped. The gangsta fell onto a table, breaking it, and got to his feet. "Alright pistols, I'm going to need your help! Good thing I fed you guys earlier!" Mista's stand, Sex Pistols. appeared. He placed all six pistols on spare bullets he had and reloaded his gun. Meanwhile, Panty was making her way towards the restaurant when she saw Mista aim his gun and fire. "You idiot! You think you can hit me with that thing?" As Panty dodged the first shot, she noticed something strange about the bullets. The one she dodged suddenly turned towards her direction and hit her in the arm. "Ouch! What the fuck!? The bullet changed its trajectory!" As did the others. Panty was hit by the remaining five bullets. The Sex Pistols cheered and returned to Mista. "Great work, pistols! Now we can get back to...huh?" Mista had noticed that Panty had regenerated from her wounds. She was furious. "Shit! Pistols! I need you too..." But it was too late. Panty rushed at Mista faster than he could blink and began punching him and hitting him with her gun. She then threw Mista out of the restaurant and fired her gun at him, all shots hitting their target. Mista landed on a boat by the docks and Panty made her way to where he was. Mista was able to make out Panty advancing towards him. He had to do something, and quick! The gangsta lowered his head and bullets fell out of his cap. He then reloaded his gun and aimed it and Panty, who was alos doing the same with Back Lace. "Don't make me laugh! My gun is more powerful than your piece of scrap metal! You won't have a chance!" "Try me!" Both combatants fired their guns. As the bullets were about to collide, Mista's bullet broke in half, causing the bullet from Back Lace to fly through it. "What the?" Mista's Bullet came back together and passed though Panty's mouth, where she was knocked back and fell into the water with a splash. Mista ducked benath the boat as this happened to avoid her bullet K.O.! Mista's stand reunited with him as he praised them for a job well done. "That was some great work pisols! I knew you could do it!" Suddenly, someone began talking over Mista's radio. "Mista! What is going on out there! It sounds bad! Did something go wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing Giorno! Don't worry about me! I've got things under control!" Mista then put his radio away and got back to his mission. "That figure in the building, where did he go?" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees